prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (March 12, 2010)
The main event of the March 12, 2010 Super Viernes was originally scheduled to be Volador, Jr., La Sombra and Mascara Dorada facing Místico and La Peste Negra (El Felino and Negro Casas) for the third week in a row. In the days before the event it was announced that La Máscara would replace Mascara Dorada in the match, due to the injure he suffered during the previous week's show. The show was the last Super Viernes show before the 2010 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas and the main event built directly to the main event of Homenaje a Dos Leyendas. While there was an underlying storyline between Negro Casas and La Máscara (who had teamed up for the Nacional Parejas Incredibles tournament) the main focus was naturally the storyline between Místico, Volador, Jr, El Felino and La Sombra. The match quickly ran out of control of the referee as Místico and Volador, Jr. fought outside the ring throughout the entire first fall. At one point Místico threw a glass of beer at Volador, Jr. and later on powerbombed him on the commentator's table, a tactic that's more unusual in Mexico than in the US. The first fall ended when La Máscara forced Negro Casas to submit and Volador, Jr. defeated El Felino. During the second fall La Sombra began limping due to an injury he had suffered the previous week, something El Felino took full advantage off and defeated La Sombra after an elbow off the top rope. Negro Casas clinched the second fall for his team by forcing Volador, Jr. to submit to a Boston Crab submission hold. Místico's team got the third and deciding pinfall after 8:31 of action, the first Super Viernes victory for Místico since he turned Rudo in late January. The victory came at a price though, while Místico was gloating about knocking Volador, Jr. down with a move El Felino snug in behind his partner's back and defeated Volador, Jr. for the victory. While El Felino and Negro Casas celebrated their victory a frustrated Místico left the arena without even acknowledging the victory. The semi-main event featured Blue Panther, Brazo de Plata and Héctor Garza taking on the team of Mr. Niebla and Los Guerreros del Atlántida (Atlantis and Último Guerrero). The interaction between Mr. Niebla and Brazo the Plata, who is the father of Niebla's tag team partner Máximo was one of the key storylines in the match, but in the end it came down to Último Guerrero pretending that Héctor Garza had landed a low blow and convinced the referee to disqualify the team of Garza, Brazo de Plata and Blue Panther. Following the match Garza complained that the referee always seemed to side with Guerrero in these matters. The Lighing match saw the rivalry of Pequeño Black Warrior and Bracito de Oro build even further. During the match Bracito de Oro dove out of the ring and ended up cutting his arm on something, leaving him bleeding and favoring the hurt arm. The injury forced the two to cut the match short as Pequeño Black Warrior abruptly pulled Bracito de Oro's mask off to force a disqualification. After the match Bracito de Oro received medical attention but was fortunately not injured too severely as he wrestled again only a few days later March 15, 2010. In other matches: The CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Champions Fuego and Stuka, Jr. teamed up with newcomer Rush to defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Virus, Euforia and Pólvora). Los Cancerberos have been constant rivals for the Coliseo Tag Team champions and want to challenge Stuka, Jr., Mascara Dorada and Metro for the Mexican National Trios Championship at some point. The experienced Rudo (villain) team Guerreros Tuareg (Doctor X, Hooligan and Nitro defeated the rookie team of Delta, Diamante and Guerrero Maya, Jr. in the segunda (second match) of the night. In the opening match rookie Métalico teamed up with the veteran Tigre Blanco to defeated Camora and Zayco in what was Camorra and Zayco's first Super Viernes match of 2010. Results ; *Métalico and Tigre Blanco defeated Camorra and Zayco (11:51) *Los Guerreros Tuareg (Doctor X, Hooligan and Nitro defeated Delta, Diamante and Guerrero Maya, Jr. in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (11:57) *Bracito de Oro defeated Pequeño Black Warrior by disqualification in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (4:36) *Fuego, Stuka, Jr. and Rush defeated Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Virus, Euforia and Pólvora) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (14:24) *Mr. Niebla and Los Guerreros del Atlántida (Atlantis and Último Guerrero) defeated Blue Panther, Brazo de Plata and Héctor Garza 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (12:03) *Místico and La Peste Negra (El Felino and Negro Casas) defeated Volador, Jr., La Sombra and La Máscara 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:49) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events